dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mundos em Guerra
Mundos em Guerra ("Our Worls at War", no original) foi um crossover publicado pela DC Comics durante o verão de 2001. Escrita por Jeph Loeb, Joe Casey, Mark Schultz, Joe Kelly e Peter David, e desenhada por Mike Wieringo, Ed McGuinness, Doug Mahnke, Ron Garney e Leonard Kirk, a série tratou de um conflito entre os heróis da Terra e a entidade conhecida como Imperiex, que desejava destruir o planeta. O crossover envolveu majoritariamente os títulos mensais de Superman e Mulher Maravilha, mas foram publicadas uma série de especiais centrados em outros diversos personagens. A Trama O conflito teve início quando da chegada de uma entidade cósmica conhecida pelo nome de Imperiex, que veio a Terra com o intuito de destruí-la para dar início a um processo de destruição que se alastraria por todo o universo, com a justificativa de renová-lo. E, quando a batalha contra Imperiex aproximou-se de seu clíma, o vilão Brainiac 13 apareceu e lançou mão de um plano próprio para conquistar o universo. O crossover, que ocorreu principalmente através dos títulos mensais do Superman e da Mulher Maravilha, além de uma série de especiais envolvendo diversos outros personagens, apresentou os heróis do Universo DC enfrentando a ameaça da força cósmica conhecida como Imperiex, que atacou a Terra com a finalidade de usar o planeta como a plataforma para o "esvaziamento" de todo o universo. Graças ao sacrifício da Estranha Visitante e do General Rock, as forças da Terra conseguiram quebrar a armadura Imperiex, esperando posteriormente que Darkseid (com quem Lex Luthor, presidente dos EUA à época, tinha firmado uma aliança militar secreta) usasse tecnologia de Tubo de Explosão para transferir a energia de Imperiex de volta para as galáxias que ele tinha destruído. No entanto, Brainiac 13 apareceu no campo de batalha com o Mundo Bélico, e absorveu as energias de Imperiex, prometendo usá-las para governar a tudo e a todos. Em uma manobra desesperada, Superman mergulhou no coração do sol, adquirindo assim um enorme aumento de poder enorme que ampliou as suas habilidades de forma significativa. Rapidamente percebendo que o Mundo Bélico não podia ser destruído sem liberar Imperiex e desencadeando outro Big Bang, Superman e Caçador de Marte formaram um breve ligação telepática com os principais combatentes restantes - incluindo Darkseid, Lex Luthor, Aço e Mulher Maravilha - para explicar o seu novo plano. Com os poderes de Darkseid enfraquecidos, eles tiveram que usar Tempest, fortificado pela fé e força das Amazonas, concentrando a energia através da nova armadura de Aço, a 'Entropy Aegis "(que foi criada a partir de uma sonda danificada de Imperiex) e, com Lex Luthor ativando uma arma de deslocamento temporal, Superman posteriormente empurrou o Mundo Bélico através de um tubo de explosão temporal, enviando tanto Imperiex Prime quanto a consciência de Brainiac 13 de volta no tempo em 14 bilhões de anos (para o Big Bang), destruindo os dois vilões através de um esforço combinado. Em seus momentos finais, Imperiex Prime percebeu, em uma reviravolta irônica, que a imperfeição que ele tinha detectado no universo e queria exterminar era ele mesmo. Por algum tempo depois da saga, Superman usou o escudo em "S" de seu uniforme com o fundo negro, em sinal de luto por aqueles que pereceram durante o ataque de Imperiex. foi o principal antagonista de Mundos em Guerra.]] Tie-ins Prelúdio para a Guerra * Superman #171 * Adventures of Superman #593 * Superman: Man of Steel #115 * Action Comics #763 * Superman #159 * Superman #171 * Green Lantern: Our Worlds at War #1 (one-shot) * Adventures of Superman #593 * Batman: Our Worlds at War #1 * Superman: Man of Steel #115 * Young Justice: Our Worlds at War #1 (one-shot) * Superboy #89 * Action Comics #780 * Superman: Our Worlds at War Secret Files and Origins #1 (one-shot) * Supergirl #59 * Wonder Woman #171 ]] Guerra Total * Superman #172 * JLA: Our Worlds at War #1 (one-shot) * Young Justice #35 * Adventures of Superman #594 * Nightwing: Our Worlds at War #1 (one-shot) * Superman: Man of Steel #116 * JSA: Our Worlds at War #1 (one-shot) * Superboy #90 * Action Comics #781 * Wonder Woman: Our Worlds at War #1 (one-shot) * Batman #593 * Supergirl #60 * Wonder Woman #172 Casualidades de Guerra * Superman #173 * Young Justice #36 * Adventures of Superman #595 * Flash: Our Worlds at War #1 (one-shot) * Impulse #77 * Superman: Man of Steel #117 * Harley Quinn: Our Worlds at War #1 (one-shot) * Superboy #91 * Action Comics #782 * Batman #594 * Wonder Woman #173 * World's Finest: Our Worlds at War #1 (one-shot) * Supergirl #61 Mortes ocorridas durante a saga * Aço * Guy Gardner (sugerido por diálogo, provou-se falsa posteriormente) * Hipólita (pereceu enquanto salvava cidadãos gregos. Retornou durante Ataque das Amazonas) * Aquaman (presumivelmente morto; reapareceu vivo, posteriormente) * Sam Lane (presumivelmente morto; reapareceu vivo, posteriormente) * Maxima * Massacre * Jonathan e Martha Kent (desaparecidos, reapareceram vivos posteriormente) * Estranha Visitante Por trás dos bastidores... No ano de 2000, Jeph Loeb e Joe Kelly lideraram uma equipe totalmente nova de roteiristas, que foi contratada com o intuito de "reerguer o personagem e tornar suas histórias mais atrativas". Ao final daquele ano, eles haviam conseguido: As vendas das revistas aumentaram e comentários positivos acerca das histórias contadas começaram a surgir. Para dar continuidade à esse trabalho, os autores continuaram a ter a liberdade originalmente concedida, e isso gerou histórias como Retorno à Krypton, que visava alterar a origem do herói - e ainda trouxe de volta a continuidade o personagem Krypto. Lex Luthor foi eleito presidente, e Superman enfrentou a Elite na emblemática história "What's so funny about Truth, Justice & the American Way?". Em 2001, entretanto, os responsavéis pelos títulos orquestraram um evento que se alastraria por todo o universo DC. O personagem Imperiex já havia sido mostrado anteriormente, e retornaria com o intuito de destruir a Terra, e, consequentemente, boa parte do universo. Uma aliança com outros planetas, como Apokolips, que é governado por um dos inimigos de Superman, Darkseid, se faria necessária. A aliança entre inimigos pelo bem comum é parte importante na história, em especial no que se refere à Lex Luthor que, como presidente dos Estados Unidos, precisaria usar suas habilidade tática para o bem, e entrar para a história como o presidente que salvou o mundo. Uma das maiores polêmicas geradas, ainda antes da publicação da história, foi a insinuação de que os pais de Superman poderiam falecer durante o crossover. O editor Eddie Berganza declarou, em entrevista, que a guerra significaria "mortos e feridos no Universo DC, inclusive alguém próximo ao Super-Homem", e chegou a declarar: "Nós estaremos analisando algumas alternativas, chegando, até mesmo, a tirar o seu ponto de equilíbrio, os seus pais. Já notou como quando sempre que há dificuldades, o Super-Homem sempre volta ao lar, mesmo que por um pequeno período? Com a batalha, não poderá fazer isso. Ele será um homem diferente, assustado, pelo que verá na guerra. O personagem será testado novamente." usando o escudo em seu uniforme com o fundo negro.]] Origens A história é inspirada fortemente na Segunda Guerra Mundial, e surgiu após uma discussão sobre o ataque à Pearl Harbor e suas implicações no conflito, em especial com a entrada dos Estados Unidos na Guerra. Outra inspiração para o evento e seu formato de publicação é a minissérie Crise nas Infinitas Terras, um dos primeiros crossovers a envolver um universo inteiro. Um dos maiores temas do conflito já havia sido introduzido na história "What's so funny about Truth, Justice & the American Way?". O editor Eddie Berganza, responsável pela história, chegou a declarar que o evento funcionava como um "epílogo" à história, por levantar a questão de que os ideais do Superman poderiam não resistir à brutalidade de uma guerra. A publicação da história teve início em junho de 2001, e durou três meses, cada um contendo um dos três "atos" da história, que foram intitulados "Prelude to War", "All-Out War" e "Casualties of War" (em português: Prelúdio para a Guerra, Guerra Total e Casualidades de Guerra, respectivamente). Consequências No decorrer da sua publicação, a saga retratou a morte de diversos super-heróis, entre eles Aquaman, cujo reino, a Atlântida, desapareceu misteriosamente durante a história. O personagem permaneceria "morto" até meados de 2002, quando, durante o arco de história A Era Obsidiana, o escritor Joe Kelly revelaria que Aquaman e a Atlântida estavam, na verdade, aprisionados no passado, por um feiticeiro atlante chamado Gamemnae. Ao fim da história, todo o povo atlante retornou ao presente. A maioria dos personagens mortos eram, de alguma forma, relacionados a Superman, para que tais acontecimentos o afetassem especificamente, uma vez que o história pretendia testar seus limites. John Henry Irons, o Aço, foi dado como morto durante parte do evento, assim como Jonathan e Martha Kent, os pais de Superman. Tais fatos foram rapidamente revertidos, com todos os personagens se revelando vivos pouco após o fim do evento. Sam Lane, o pai de Lois Lane também veio à falecer durante a história, após se sacrificar para proteger Lex Luthor. A Estranha Visitante, personagem ligada à mitologia do Superman, e que havia sido introduzida ainda em 1999, também faleceu durante a saga. Apesar de ser inicialmente focado primariamente em Superman, o título Wonder Woman, protagonizado pela Mulher Maravilha também foi fortemente alterado pelos eventos de Our Worlds at War, com a morte de Hipólita, a mãe da personagem. Publicação no Brasil A publicação se deu num momento de transição na história dos quadrinhos no Brasil. A editora Panini Comics havia acabado de assumir os títulos da Marvel Comics, deixando a Editora Abril apenas com os títulos da DC Comics. Embora inicialmente a editora planejasse publicar a história em formato similar ao da Panini, os títulos da editora acabaram sendo lançados em formatinho, com apenas as duas edições-chave sendo publicadas no formato usado pela Panini. A vida imita a arte Our Worlds At War teve sua publicação próxima da ocorrência dos Ataques de 11 de Setembro de 2001. A sinistra sincronia entre os dois eventos tornou-se evidente em histórias como a publicada em Adventures of Superman #596, lançada apenas um dia após os ataques, e que mostra uma imagem das torres gêmeas da LexTowers, de propriedade de Lex Luthor, seriamente danificadas pelos ataques alienigenas empreendidos ainda naquela edição. Dada a antecipação com a qual a história foi planejada, escrita e desenhada, o escritor Joe Casey não poderia ter feito tal referência aos ataques ao World Trade Center de forma intencional, mas a própria DC Comics reconheceu a enorme semelhança e aceitou que os revendedores enviassem a revista de volta sem custos. Ainda que os méritos da história sejam discutíveis, sua conclusão possui diversas semelhanças aos Estados Unidos pós-11 de Setembro. A mudança no emblema de Superman, de amarelo para preto, devido às mortes causadas por Imperiex, e que teve início em Adventures of Superman #596, permaneceu por anos, até outro crossover do personagem, a saga Ending Battle. Diversos personagens importantes para os protagonistas também vieram a falecer durante a história, como a mãe da Mulher Maravilha, o pai de Lois Lane e Aquaman. Os pais de Superman também foram tidos como mortos durante algum tempo, por estarem numa das cidades devastadas por Imperiex, mas foram encontrados vivos posteriormente. Repercussão Enquanto o sucesso de vendas foi moderado, a série em si foi largamente criticada quando lançada. Muitos críticos reclamaram que a série possuia muitos tie-ins. De fato, a série foi originalmente planejada para promover um arco de histórias do Superman com um ou dois tie-ins, mas eventualmente cresceu até um grande evento quando a DC decidiu expandir a história para incluir um grande número de edições especiais, assim como crossovers entre os títulos mensais. Isto foi particularmente irritante para alguns leitores porque a DC já havia planejado outro crossover entre a companhia (Coringa: A última risada) que apareceu no mês seguinte. Nenhum dos crossovers foi bem recebido, mas ter dois de uma só vez foi considerado bem excessivo pela maioria dos fãs. A história também foi muito criticada pela quantidade de mortes gratuitas. Apesar de algumas mortes da saga serem rapidamente revertidas depois que a storyline teve fim (como Guy Gardner, Jonathan Kent e Aquaman), alguns personagens, como a Rainha Hippolyta, Maxima e o General Sam Lane (pai de Lois) permaneceram mortos, assim como grande parte da população de Topeka, Kansas. Dito isso, a morte da Rainha Hipólita obteve muitas críticas das fãs do sexo feminino pela natureza gráfica da morte (morta em uma explosão e morrendo agonizante e deformada pelas queimaduras nos braços de sua filha, a mulher maravilha). Foi por causa disto (particulamente a justaexposição desta morte com as mortes de homens neste evento) que a série é chamada as vezes de "Nossa Guerra contra as Mulheres" - uma brincadeira com a abreviação do nome original, OWAW. Entretanto, na minissérie Ataque das Amazonas, a rainha Hipólita foi trazida de volta a vida. Category:Eventos